Mágico destino
by MissKaro
Summary: El hechizo de Lady Grainne no daba finales felices, pero era decisión de los implicados si se aferraban a su alma gemela o la dejaban ir. SemiAU. PostFrozen1. Helsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No tengo ni un activo en Disney, así que ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Mágico destino**

por _**MissKaro**_

* * *

**Resumen completo:** _Después de la revelación de poderes de Elsa, otras personas con poderes mágicos sacaron a la luz su secreto; la más notable de todas Lady Grainne, reconocida Cupido, quien cada año realizaba un baile para que las personas en edad casadera encontraran a su alma gemela, bajo un hechizo experto que garantizaba la pareja de su vida. Ella no daba finales felices, esos eran decisión de sus invitados, y ese año, Hans Westergaard y Elsa de Arendelle eran dos de ellos._

* * *

**Viñeta 1**

* * *

De pie ante la imponente mansión de los marqueses de Aber en Emereld, Elsa de Arendelle dio un largo suspiro, que pasó desapercibido en sus facciones a causa del encantamiento mágico ligado a la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

El sitio era _más_ que espléndido.

Con dinero, magia y posición a su favor, una persona podía conseguir lo que muy pocas, y el hogar de los marqueses sin duda cumplía tales particularidades. Mayormente hecha de piedra, la construcción palladiana parecía llevar una especie de halo mágico a su alrededor, y su magnificencia se asemejaba al castillo de hielo que la rubia regente creara en la montaña más alta de Arendelle, copiado de unos bocetos de la fenecida reina Idún.

Sin embargo, poco interesada por la arquitectura del diseño, Elsa dejó escapar el aire de su pecho otra vez, de nuevo influida por los acontecimientos que le llevaron a ese sitio.

Tras el descubrimiento de sus poderes, encarnados en una persona influyente como ella, otras personas, o, mejor dicho, miembros de la aristocracia, anunciaron al mundo sus propios secretos. Según parecía, gran parte de las personas con magia provenían de la realeza y, antiguamente, junto a las conquistas, esa fue la razón por la cual sus familias se destacasen en la sociedad, aunque debieron ocultarse con el paso de los años, tanto por protección, como disminución de las personas con habilidades mágicas; caso de su familia, que las había perdido desde muchas generaciones atrás hasta su nacimiento.

(Paradójicamente, _algunos_ ilegítimos pudieron probar tener vínculos de sangre con la aristocracia.)

Una de las personas que dio voz a sus poderes fue la hija menor de los marqueses de Aber, lady Grainne, gracias a la cual la rubia se encontraba ahí. Su nombre, como tenía entendido significaba _amor_, iba muy acorde a como le conocían actualmente, _la Cupido_. Ella, tres veces por año, daba un baile en su residencia principal, al que muchas personas tenían acceso y ansiaban por asistir.

Elsa, aunque le costara admitirlo, sentía curiosidad.

La misma que debía mover a muchos.

Ella no sabía cómo funcionaban los poderes de lady Grainne, al nunca encontrarse en persona, pero sí conocía de su fama: había hecho un hechizo de almas gemelas.

Tenía sus restricciones, pues la joven se negaba a que participaran quienes tuvieran el lazo matrimonial —aun si afirmaba que un alma gemela no era solo para enamorarse—, como quienes rebasaran un límite de edad. No quería un evento de proporciones mucho más grandes que las que había observado en los cuatro años que realizaba el evento. Además, si una persona excedía los cuarenta y cinco, invitaba a que le buscaran individualmente —quizá para combatir el hastío diario de la nobleza sin oficio.

En lo que respectaba al baile, había un hechizo que rodeaba al asistente que se hacía con una invitación, atado a la pequeña máscara de baile que acompañaba la entrada; por tal magia desconocida, la identidad de la persona era invisible para los demás que asistían y continuaba así hasta muchas horas después del acontecimiento. De esta manera, la _Cupido_ aseguraba el anonimato de las dos personas y que no hubiese prejuicios a la hora de encontrarse con su alma gemela, quienes podían decidir después si confesarlo a su destinada o mantenerlo secreto.

Como era de esperarse, no se garantizaba que encontraras a tu alma gemela en la ocasión que asistieras, pero eso no desanimaba a muchos, que se sentían emocionados ante la idea de que, esa noche, un hilo mágico les moviera en la dirección de su persona destinada, como había ocurrido para cientos, pertenecientes de distintas partes de tres continentes y de diferentes clases sociales.

—Nada es seguro —se recordó en voz baja Elsa, pensando en la condición del baile. _Cupido_ solo los guiaba a su alma gemela, no daba finales felices. Las personas debían ser capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones y escoger el camino a seguir… la persona para ti no tenía que ser quien se casara contigo, ni tu amor verdadero; a veces, tu alma gemela podía ser tu mejor amiga, o ser como tu hermana (a muchos les parecía tonto, entonces, el no permitir la entrada a alguien con compromiso).

Al final, si así lo querías, no tenías que quedarte con tu _destinada_. La vida de la otra persona no podía ser un lecho de rosas y la felicidad no podía conseguirse juntas.

Ése era el principal motivo por el que Elsa asistía, y por primera vez. La intimidad todavía le era difícil, por lo que dudaba sobre su futuro… pero quería saber si podía encontrar su alma gemela, si podía tener una compañía no unida a ella por parentesco o patronazgo; o un amante que estuviera en un destino donde sus poderes no tenían cabida.

Quería nuevas experiencias y saciar sus inquietudes.

**…&…**

Hasta el momento, en lo que suponía a Hans, la reputada fiesta de lady Grainne era un fracaso.

De manera general el evento cumplía su propósito, mágicamente acercando a personas misteriosas a otras, sin importar su sexo, alineando a las almas gemelas halladas entre los afortunados asistentes. Así pues, allí no había algún comentario cáustico de parte del pelirrojo.

En cambio, a nivel individual las cosas no estaban funcionando, ya que era la tercera vez consecutiva, la quinta en los últimos dos años, en que asistía a aquel afamado baile, resuelto a dar con su alma destinada; aquel ser que conectara con él para no hacerle sentir tan abandonado en el mundo.

Si bien no lo admitía a nadie más —tampoco sabían de su asistencia—, Hans había acudido allí por cuenta propia, deseoso de probar la efectividad de la magia de otra persona, principalmente porque le beneficiaría de la manera en que necesitaba, librándole de la estúpida maldición que era su _extraño e incomprensible_ poder de nacimiento: ser como un espejo mental.

Él, tal vez como muy pocos, no tenía pleno control de su magia, que solo algunas veces podía utilizar a su antojo, valiéndose de la habilidad para camuflarse en los espacios y saber lo que la gente quería, saliendo airoso de las situaciones. Cuando no era así, su poder tomaba el mando y le hacía actuar de formas hasta deplorables, siguiendo sus deseos más profundos, dejándole después con una sensación de desagrado por sí mismo.

Y de soledad.

Desde pequeño, su magia le granjeó la enemistad de sus hermanos y enormes relaciones hipócritas, envueltas en la manipulación del espejo en él. El motivo de lo primero era que, al estar en una habitación con más gente, si estaba atento, su habilidad se inclinaba a la persona de mayor importancia para su cabeza, haciéndolo blanco del interrogatorio de sus padres, muchas veces sacando a la luz las hazañas de sus hermanos, quienes empezaron a detestarlo y alejarse. Con respecto a lo segundo, no era difícil de imaginar.

Lo que había aprendido desde entonces, además de confiar en los animales, era a mantenerse en sí mismo, especialmente alejándose de aquellos con intenciones que le llevaran a actos sin posible solución, como el asesinato.

Había estado muy cerca _una vez_.

Hans se negó a pensar en sus errores pasados y oteó alrededor de la sala, parcialmente tranquilo por el hechizo, el cual de algún modo inexplicable le impedía ser el alma gemela de cada persona que cruzara su camino, pues prestaba atención a todo, y así era como se activaba el espejo. Sin duda la magia de Cupido rivalizaba a la de la única poderosa que había conocido hasta entonces, perteneciente a la reina de Arendelle.

Aquella causa también le había hecho volver tras la primera vez, y no solo solucionar su solitud. Podía sentirse _normal_ rodeado de gente.

Por un segundo había creído que Cupido era su remedio —la manipulación y el amor podían congeniar—, llevándose la desilusión al notar que era en los bailes cuando su poder se bloqueaba, y no con la persona que la ponía en práctica.

Regresando al meollo del asunto, Hans nuevamente se enfrentaba a la derrota, dándose cuenta que su alma gemela no estaba allí. Su persona destinada no había acudido al baile, como otras veces. Había presenciado a otros encontrando a la suya, pero él volvía a estar como en el principio, _solo_.

Y eso significaba esperar a la próxima ocasión, o rendirse, admitiendo que su destino estaba en otra parte, imposible de acceder. Quería creer que se le hacía complicado asistir o no le interesaba, en lugar de que tenía pareja o estaba muerta…

_O que no había alma gemela para él_.

**…&…**

Al comienzo de los bailes de lady Grainne, semanas después de la boda de Anna, su hermana había soltado un grito que se oiría hasta las estrellas, viendo perdida la oportunidad de mirar esa magia con sus propios ojos y envolverse en el misticismo del hechizo de las almas gemelas.

De haber alguien que ansiaba estar ahí, ninguna persona le ganaría a Anna. Nadie creía tanto en el tema del baile, como la princesa de Arendelle, e, irónicamente, su condición de casada con el amor de su vida le había impedido hacerse con una invitación.

Elsa se había divertido de sobremanera con su respuesta a los acontecimientos y por ello en la actualidad había tomado la adecuada precaución de no informarle de sus acciones sino hasta estar de vuelta en Arendelle. Extrañamente, al segundo año Anna se había resignado a no insistirle más en ir y contarle los detalles, así que solo se lo diría para no tener secretos entre ellas, ya sin la presión de qué tener que hacer al asistir.

Anna creía que estaba en Tealand, y así sería hasta que le revelara la verdad. Ésta, sin embargo, no mejoraría la falta de palabras de la reina para describir lo que veía. Era un grandioso espectáculo que cubría minuciosamente cada aspecto del evento, desde la invitación hasta el abovedado techo lleno de paisajes naturales que _cambiaban de forma_ cada cierto tiempo —_tenía _que haber más de un ser mágico implicado en ello, si incluso el coche de alquiler se vio envuelto en una niebla cuando lo abordó—. Elegantes ropas multicolores ataviaban a todos los miembros del baile, independientemente de su posición social o su riqueza. Ella, que originalmente se presentó con un mágico vestido amatista, ahora se veía con uno de color borgoña brillante, el cual hacía lucir soso a su original, dado que el suyo era un escote cuadrado cortado al busto, y el actual se pegaba a sus formas desde la cintura, ajustándose al torso en con un escote en v, mostrando su figura y el tamaño de sus senos sin ser completamente escandaloso, lo que comprobaba viéndose en los espejos y el pulido suelo de la mansión.

Cualquier cosa que dijese no haría justicia a ese momento, en que Elsa sentía el corazón retumbar en su pecho, como si la exquisita música la tuviera en un embrujo. La mezcla de instrumentos de cuerda, percusión y viento, melódicamente en acordes mayores, enfatizaban la alegría y el regocijo de las danzas y la festividad, haciéndola sentirse parte de una fantasía.

Dicha ilusión le llevó a creer que un imán atrajo su vista al otro lado del salón de baile y que unas manos infantiles la empujaron en esa dirección, sin ver realmente eso a lo que era llamada.

Tuvo la sensación de esplendor y libertad al dejar ir su magia por primera vez luego de muchos años de encierro, y cuando llegó hasta una sombra azul, volvió a experimentar la euforia de lo alto en la montaña.

No se percató que había dejado de respirar, haciéndolo al realizar un parpadeo, tras el cual ya no vio una sombra azul, sino un caballero vestido de gris y negro, con un rostro borroso de color grisáceo.

Una voz femenina en su oído le susurró que era su alma gemela.

**…&…**

Dos minutos atrás, Hans no sabía qué estaba haciendo o pensando, pero le daba igual. En un instante, unas invisibles manos pequeñas le hicieron girar el rostro al otro lado del salón y éstas le sujetaron de los brazos para que corriera al encuentro de algo que no veía, aunque le llamaba a gritos.

Todo lo demás desapareció a sus ojos.

Sus pies se habían movido sin instrucción de su cabeza, acercándole a lo desconocido, lleno de los efectos de un embotamiento mental, que concluyeron en una enorme pirotecnia en su pecho al dar con una sombra azul frente a él.

La voz femenina de lady Grainne le susurró al oído que tenía a su alma gemela ante sus ojos, la cual, en un pestañeo, cambió su tono azul para volverse una dama de vestido rojo con toda la piel visible de color gris, misma que era incapaz de ver a la perfección.

A diferencia de la gente en el baile, con miles de rostros desconocidos, pero distinguibles a sus ojos, su alma gemela no era clara.

Y él quería que se conocieran.

No obstante, cuando quiso presentarse con su nombre, la lengua se le paralizó. Las manos le impidieron deshacerse de la máscara en su rostro. Y la invitación para alejarse de allí no pudo abandonar sus labios.

Era lo que Cupido había dicho que ocurriría. Únicamente podrían citarse en otro lugar veinticuatro horas después, y entonces podrían mirarse a la cara y saber quién era el otro. Ahora, todo lo que pudiera dar a conocer sus identidades era prohibido.

En otro momento, la frustración habría sido descomunal; ahora solo estaba invadido por un indescriptible sentimiento de felicidad, teniendo frente a sí a _su alma gemela_.

La había encontrado, _existía_.

Y la mantendría consigo, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola, mi querida gente!**

Les comparto esta primera parte de mi historia para cerrar el 2019 y aperturar el 2020, para cumplir mi propósito de empezar a publicar este fic antes de que acabara el año; lo hice el último día, pero vale (de todas formas es probable que lo lean en enero).

Llevo una parte escrita; sin embargo, para ser sincera, escribir esta historia ha sido un proceso lento, por lo que ténganme paciencia con las actualizaciones. No es precisamente novedoso, solo una idea que bailó en mi mente por mucho tiempo y necesitaba compartirla. Y fue desde antes de los tráilers y película de Frozen 2, de manera que ninguno me influyó, ni siquiera para no publicar el fic.

Cualquier confusión, duda, comentario o crítica ocasionado por esto puede ser entregado en la cajita de abajo o por privado.

En fin, no les daré un discurso largo de año nuevo, solo deseo que lo que deba de ocurrir en sus vidas, pase, más que nada lo bueno. A quienes me han acompañado a lo largo del 2019, gracias por estar ahí. Espero tenerles mucho más tiempo.

**_Besos y abrazos, Karo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No tengo ni un activo en Disney, así que ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Viñeta 2**

* * *

Hechos inconcebibles para la mente podían ocurrir cuando menos los esperabas, evidenció Hans Westergaard, percibiendo cada latido de su corazón a pesar del retumbante sonido de la música a su alrededor. Ese momento, con su alma gemela frente a él, desafiaba las leyes existentes de la realidad, como un universo distinto en el que lo lógico no tenía cabida y cualquier cosa era posible.

Empero, la felicidad que sentía le quitaba importancia al pensamiento kantiano, cartesiano, o a la cordura de cualquier asunto.

Sus manos, su corazón, su mente, todo en él temblaba en ese instante. La emoción le desbordaba de tal modo que sería capaz de llorar de alegría.

Por fin no estaba _solo_.

—¿Cómo… cómo debo llamarte? —Delató su nerviosismo enredándose con su pregunta, aunque tenía la certeza de corresponder los sentimientos de la mujer, su _alma gemela_, que tenía frente a sí, pues tampoco había hablado mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, mostrándose que no sabían el protocolo o lo que fuera a seguir una vez que se encontraran. Y no tenía la seguridad si habían sido segundos o minutos, solo que su corazón latía frenético, la música cambiaba y había tenido oportunidad de guardar en la caja de su memoria lo que podía ver de su destinada.

Ella se llevó un mano a su boca, o donde él suponía que estaba, y Hans maldijo a Grainne por los limitantes de su hechizo y por el ruido de su baile que le impidió oír el bajo sonido proveniente de su alma gemela, independientemente de que no fuese su voz natural.

El idioma no era una barrera; igual que todo lo derivado de la magia, cosas sorprendentes e imposibles podían pasar, y en el caso del baile todos podían comunicarse en una misma lengua, que facilitaba el encuentro de las almas gemelas. Sin embargo, por la pequeña casualidad del pasado, el tono de la voz se modificaba.

—No podemos decir nuestros nombres o cualquier información que delate fácilmente nuestra identidad —adivinó por puro instinto, haciéndose amigo de los nervios por lo importante que esto era—; es a causa del hechizo de lady Grainne. Así como no puedo, _podemos_, ver nuestros rostros.

—¿O… o quitarnos las máscaras? —cuestionó ella con una voz femenina que asemejaba al acento de su tierra, pero sabía no le pertenecía, tal como la que él escuchaba no era suya.

De cualquier forma, no dejaba de ser bonita, como la bella tonada de una cantante; sospechaba que así era la real, que ansió escuchar. Y en el caso de ser muy diferente a la verdadera, se moría por conocer la que ocultaba el hechizo. Sería alguien que podría nombrarle y dirigirse a él con real afecto.

—¿Qué te parece "Dama azul"? —sugirió ella con una risa distorsionada por la música. —Mi vestido, ¡oh!, esto sí puedo decirlo, mi vestido original es azul, no éste. ¿Tú usas gris y negro?

Él negó con su cabeza. —No, mi levita es de color negro y mis pantalones también, mi chaleco es verde oscuro. Eh, si te gusta el nombre de Dama azul, ese usaré.

—¿Y yo a ti? ¿Caballero negro?

—Ése está bien para mí —respondió, sin darle mucha importancia, podía usar cualquier apelativo.

Hizo una reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerla, Dama azul.

—Asimismo, Caballero negro. —Ella imitó su acción con notable elegancia, significando tal vez un origen acomodado. Lo apuntó en su lista mental, aferrándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera acercarse a la realidad.

—¿Quieres… bailar o… podemos ir a un sitio menos concurrido para conversar? —Se sintió extraño al no ofrecerle inmediatamente lo que quería, movido por el espejo. Era liberador preguntar y escuchar su opinión.

En el baile no le influía el espejo, pero no acostumbraba a hablar, atento a alguna señal de su alma gemela.

—¿Podremos hacerlo? ¿Conversar? ¿La magia no impedirá que hablemos profundamente?

—Ella decidirá cuánto es suficiente. Pero nos permitirá decidir dónde vernos más adelante —precisó él, sintiéndose seguro con lo que era de su conocimiento.

En silencio, Elsa guardó la información nueva que recibía, todavía repasando los últimos segundos o minutos en medio de un gran asombro.

Se encontraba abrumada por la enormidad de haber encontrado a su _alma gemela_ tan rápido, y en la primera ocasión que acudía al baile. Era como si el destino hubiese tenido preparado eso para ella, mandándole una señal al haber tocado Emereld cuando estudiaba un mapa.

No le cabían las palabras para describir los sentimientos que provocaba ese encuentro. Era tan especial como entender que el amor era la respuesta al invierno eterno.

_Tenía un alma gemela_. ¡Era real!

Quería saltar, reír y mostrar sus poderes para expresar lo magnífico que era ese momento.

Y no era suficiente, porque _tenía unos_ _deseos inmensos de más_.

—Yo nunca he bailado —le confió a él, abriendo una parte de sí misma por un instinto nuevo. —Quiero hablar contigo, y saber todo lo que pueda de ti, pero… me gustaría poder participar en un baile. Siempre he… —calló, no sabiendo explicar cómo se sentía ante ese tipo de eventos.

Él cogió su mano izquierda y le dio un apretón firme, transmitiéndole entendimiento. Odió el uso de los guantes, privando la sensación de sus pieles en contacto, pero amó la comprensión que encontró con ese gesto, pese a que era un completo extraño, algo raro en ella.

—Será un honor compartir el próximo baile con mi Dama azul —manifestó el _Caballero negro _con esa voz de tenor que lo dotaba de fuerza. Difícilmente podía ser la suya, por lo que había dicho y al haberse escuchado a sí misma, y aun así confiaba en que él tenía un matiz rico al hablar, con el acento que fuese, no el arandelleano.

¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Cuál era su nacionalidad? ¿A qué se dedicaba? Tenía tantas preguntas que era frustrante no poder obtener respuestas esa noche misteriosa.

Él la asió completamente de la mano, llamando su atención.

—¿Estás bien? Tu silencio…

—Yo… —Ella soltó una risita llena de excitación nerviosa. —Perdóname, estoy sorprendida de todo esto, no quiero darte una impresión equivocada. Es mi primera vez aquí y tú… ¡Oh!, si propuse unos nombres nada originales.

Se reprendió por mostrarse como una tonta, para nada su modo de ser; ese momento tenía fuerte sujeción en ella y dominaba su calma habitual, sacando las conductas inseguras que como reina se esforzaba en ocultar, pese a su crianza repleta de ellas.

—Los nombres están bien, solo no quiero que te incomode mi presencia, yo entiendo que es sorprendente, lleva tiempo acostumbrarte a este escenario, y encontrar al mismo tiempo a…

Elsa asintió, gustándole que fuese una persona comprensiva. —Sí, es algo apabullante.

Él se aclaró la garganta. —Quizá no querrás repetirlo. —Le hubiese encantado verle el rostro para conocer su expresión.

—No es la primera vez que asistes —aseveró reparando en un detalle de su discurso.

—Podríamos decir que este par de años me he encontrado por Emereld.

Se sintió acongojada por las veces que salió sin triunfo de los bailes, porque asistir en dos años significaba interés por su alma gemela. ¿Qué lo llevaría a él a querer encontrarla? ¿Sería lo mismo que ella?

—Lo lamento, antes no pude estar aquí.

Hans suspiró a las palabras de su Dama azul, atisbando una persona generosa detrás de ellas. Incluso en dos oportunidades se había disculpado y mostrado tenerlo en cuenta. No creía merecerse a una persona así.

—No lo lamentes, estoy feliz de haberte encontrado. Todo el pasado ha valido la pena para hallarte. —El anonimato le dio libertad de sonrojarse como lo ameritaba su respuesta, sobre todo por la manera en que la tenía asida.

Ella llevó la mano libre a la altura de su estómago, y él soltó la otra por si la necesitaba, aunque se resistió internamente.

—Entonces, ¿me permites este vals? —pidió casi al momento, oyendo los primeros acordes, agradecido por la excusa de tenerla cerca.

—Estaré encantada. —Ella aceptó su mano extendida y él la guió a la pista, donde se pusieron en posición para bailar la pieza.

En los primeros movimientos quedó manifiesta la sincronía de ambos y la habilidosa acompañante que tenía, que le pareció una blasfemia la imposibilidad de ella de asistir a un baile. Ese dato y sus modales, le hicieron sospechar con que fuese una institutriz, tal vez con una familia venida a menos —odió la idea de que su vida fuese difícil, jurándose hacer lo posible para cambiarla, ya que estaba en sus posibilidades.

O tal vez era de las que _marginaban _en los bailes por una circunstancia particular, y temió haberse encontrado con ella alguna vez, haciéndolo también, aunque no fuese por decisión propia.

Hans reprimió un gruñido.

Su mente gritaba por verle el rostro, ansioso de contemplar sus expresiones, saber lo que producía en ella esa danza; su soltura no era gran información, y no quería arruinar los sonidos melódicos del vals con una plática. El problema de visión y la distancia dictada para la pieza le quitaban privacidad.

Inspirado por eso y la conciencia del desconocimiento de los otros, acomodó su mano en su espalda y la apegó un poco a él, casi abrazándola, volviendo el momento cercano, íntimo.

—Dime si te molesta —dijo con tono cuidadoso.

Ella se tensó unos segundos, pero ajustó su cuerpo, descansó su cabeza a un costado de la suya y apoyó la mano en su cuello, acariciando sus cabellos con sus dedos enguantados, afectuosamente, a pesar de que no podría verlos.

Y aquello los hizo partícipes de un hechizo nuevo: una magia diferente, nueva, poderosa, basada en la confianza de sus cuerpos al del otro; de dos personas que se alejaban físicamente de los demás y ahora le daban la oportunidad de acercarse a un desconocido; _que les protegía de la soledad vivida_.

El vals se volvió eterno, inacabable en sus mentes, pero no en el mundo real, donde las últimas notas se tornaron acompasadas y les dirigieron a una puerta, por la que escaparon tomados de la mano igual que dos chiquillos huyendo en silencio de una travesura.

**…&…**

Con una brisa fresca, Elsa supo que estaban en el exterior y alzó la mirada, dejando escapar un jadeo asombrado de su pecho.

Un jardín hermoso enamoraba su vista; numerosas flores desconocidas, adornadas con rosas, lirios, orquídeas, ranúnculos y rododendros, formaban un paisaje de flora perfumado y alegre, iluminado con pequeñas lámparas en arcos de madera casi naturales. Era un escenario mágico, digno del evento al que había acudido.

—Espléndido, ¿verdad? —Elsa sonrió, embebida igual que las parejas paseando entre ese esplendor.

—Sí, tan bello como… —_Mis poderes_ quedó acallado por una dificultad al hablar. —Las maravillas de la magia.

Bajó la mirada a sus manos unidas y reafirmó ese hecho, para nada incómoda con estar así; se sentía bien, correcto. En otras circunstancias no habría aceptado esa cercanía de alguien, menos si acababa de conocerle.

—¿Quieres buscar un sitio para sentarnos? —sugirió él amable mientras le daba una caricia sobre los guantes.

—¿Habrá un lugar más tranquilo? —preguntó en voz alta, deseando saber si compartía su inquietud de tener mucha gente cerca.

—Por supuesto, conozco uno perfecto. La biblioteca.

Él le regresó al interior y comenzó a guiarla hacia un destino particular, sin titubeos. Ella se imaginó que ya estaba familiarizado por el tiempo que había acudido al baile, porque no veía probable que viviera allí y solo estuviese un par de años en el evento.

¿O sería un empleado? ¿Un mayordomo, por sus maneras?

Caminando por los laberínticos pasillos, estuvo tentada a pensar que sí, y se preguntó qué repercusiones podía tener en su vida de establecer un lazo romántico.

Para ser verdad, a ella no le interesaba la clase social del hombre que se convirtiese en su príncipe consorte, solo que tuviese educación, moral y buenos sentimientos. Con el matrimonio de Anna y Kristoff y el recuerdo del _príncipe_ Hans, hasta su Parlamento tenía semejantes ideas, decantándose por bondad y humildad que una sangre aristocrática manchada de perfidia. No podían juzgar el carácter a partir de sus circunstancias de nacimiento.

Elsa tenía un anhelo por encontrar el amor como Anna, pero con el paso del tiempo, sus poderes y sus propias inseguridades bajo la superficie, le hacían dudar de hallarlo.

En cuanto a su _Caballero negro_, solo el tiempo y sus corazones definirían la naturaleza de su relación.

Ella se detuvo cuando él lo hizo. Estaban frente a dos puertas de madera con runas talladas, en un poema antiguo que no comprendió del todo. Eran letras similares a las escandinavas, mezcladas con unas cuantas desconocidas.

—Saludos, Donovan.

La voz grave de su acompañante le apartó la atención de la puerta y buscó la persona con quien hablaba; a la esquina del pasillo, un hombre de uniforme índigo estaba detenido mirando en su dirección, quizá el guarda que hacía su ronda. A diferencia de los asistentes, pudo ver a la perfección sus rasgos; era un hombre joven de cabellos marrones, ojos azules y tez blanca con unas cuantas pecas en el rostro.

—Buenas noches. Si sabe mi nombre, debo de conocerle, y si está aquí, es porque conoce el rumbo. Dejen la puerta abierta.

Hans rió por la insinuación y se despidió con la mano del primo político de lady Grainne.

—¿Por qué puedo distinguirlo? —cuestionó su Dama azul en tono curioso.

—Está felizmente casado.

—¿Y el hechizo impide que te reconozca para no revelarme tu identidad?

—Eso me temo. —Él giró el pomo de la puerta y le dio espacio. —Después de ti —invitó sin soltar su mano; se resistía a romper la conexión que habían logrado, y además tenía la medida justa para encajar con la suya.

Ella avanzó y Hans ingresó siguiéndola, dejando la puerta entornada, más para tranquilidad de su compañera. Dentro, la encaminó al sofá Chippendale de color oscuro junto a la chimenea, que les daría suficiente comodidad.

Para no ser cargante, finalmente le dejó ir y se sentó a distancia prudente, mirándola de frente a pesar de solo encontrarse con ese molesto borrón gris.

—No estoy acostumbrada a sentarme tan cerca del fuego —comentó ella señalando las llamas al tiempo que se despojaba de sus guantes con delicadeza. —Estoy habituada al frío.

Mientras ella movía sus manos en lo que creyó como nervios, el pelirrojo pensó en sus palabras, analizando lo que había dicho y tratando de armar un rompecabezas sobre ella.

Su alma gemela no provenía de un sitio cálido. Asimismo, asumió que no era muy privilegiada si debía estar lejos de una chimenea; si acudía a veladas, se colocaba al mayor rango en un sitio confortable y si servía en una casa, su empleador no tenía consideración a su comodidad. Por otro lado, en entornos desafortunados las familias medían sus provisiones para la llegada del invierno y hacían un uso moderado de esta en la temporada fría.

—¿Deseas que…?

Ella negó. —Se siente bien algo diferente y si tú estás cómodo, no importa… Además, todo depende de la compañía.

Sus palabras le hicieron sentir dichoso, no le molestaba estar allí acompañándolo y tenía en cuenta lo que él quería. No recordaba haber experimentado aquello.

—Tienes mucha razón.

—¿Y tú…? —preguntaron a la vez.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas, borrando de golpe la tensión y el nerviosismo acumulados, tras lo que empezaron a platicar, aprendiendo del otro en la medida de lo posible, estableciendo una cercanía que no habían conseguido antes con alguna persona. Él descubrió su inteligencia, su curiosidad, su incertidumbre y su sensibilidad al bienestar de los demás, y ella supo ver de él a alguien atento, ingenioso, buen conversador y necesitado de calor humano; características de sus personalidades que, entre sí, combinaban a la perfección.

El tiempo pasó apresurado sin que se dieran cuenta, haciéndoles saltar cuando pudieron oír las cuatro campanadas del reloj, que les anunciaba el término del baile en media hora. No se habían percatado que acabaron con los aperitivos y la bebida que un simpático Donovan les había llevado antes, o que la música disminuía, tan centrados como estaban en su propio mundo.

Ese recordatorio de la realidad les hizo concluir entre risas. Después se unieron a quienes estaban fuera para acabar esa velada de secretismo, de la que se despidieron con un abrazo afectuoso.

Y con la promesa de verse dos días más tarde.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Ha pasado un rato y este 2020 ha sido intenso, pero aquí va otra viñeta para esta historia, que fue cursi de cabo a rabo, por lo que se viene el drama para la próxima parte, porque será su cita dos días después.

En fin, espero que se cuiden y se encuentren bien.

**_Besos, Karo._**

* * *

_Guest:_ Me encanta que te pareciera hermoso, ¡a continuar con esa buena racha! Gracias por tu review.

_Raz:_ Me haces sonrojar, qué feliz me tienes al decir que un fic mío será una buena historia, así una autora estará contenta e inspirada, luchando contra los obstáculos que la vida presentan para no poder actualizar. Dejar con ganas de más es la fórmula para que regresen ;P . Gracias por tus palabras. Un abrazo.

_Guest:_ I love that you find the idea fascinating! People with magic is always awesome, it has its charm, you know. Now, I just added a ball to the mix and tarah! XD , magic has to help soulmates, even though there are restrictions, but life isn't easy. And, for poor Hans, he needed his chance at happiness after his "bad luck" with the mirror... though his soulmate being Elsa is a difficult thing for him. Anyway, thanks for your review, I hope you keep enjoying this fic.

_genesis:_ ¡Hola! Je,je, hay muchos elementos clichés, pero unidos suenan bien, solo hay que esperar por el resultado final. Un baile, almas gemelas y seres mágicos aparte de Elsa dan oportunidad para muchas cosas. Gracias por tu review y espero disfrutes este fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No tengo ni un activo en Disney, así que ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Viñeta 3**

* * *

En el campo, Emereld brillaba de esplendor verde; extensos terrenos se cubrían con la esmeralda de los pastos y los interminables tréboles por doquier, que eran constantemente bañados por las lluvias suaves obsequiadas por la naturaleza.

Fuera de esa pradera, la ciudad se alzaba con edificios de piedra, mármol, madera y yeso, albergando el mayor número poblacional de la región, caracterizada por la alegría de su gente, muchas veces hallada en los _pubs _de la zona.

A Hans le agradaba estar en Emereld, se respiraba un aire diferente a las Islas del Sur o cualquier otro sitio en el que hubiese estado en sus veintiocho años de vida.

Que el evento de lady Grainne se ubicara ahí solo era un factor más para gustarle. En sí mismo, Emereld era un lugar grandioso.

_Y le había dado su alma gemela_.

Cogiendo con fuerza su taza de Earl Grey, Hans mantuvo las ansias controladas, evitando cometer el error de alzar la mirada y arruinar el momento en que conocería a su alma gemela. Era plenamente consciente de que, si prestaba atención a las personas, el espejo saldría a la superficie, y si ella no era notable, podría despreciarla sin quererlo antes de saber si era dispensada por su poder.

A pesar de la riqueza en su lenguaje y formas, su alma gemela podía ser una persona que el espejo desdeñara, obligándolo a apartarle de él antes de tenerla. En cambio, si solo la veía a ella, la _reflejaría_, y probablemente fuese similar a sus deseos, aunque no le importaba en demasía con tal de contar con su presencia. (Solo lamentaría la falta de libertad y la imposibilidad de no ser él mismo con ella; sería incapaz de actuar como la persona que era a solas o con animales, o como quien le mostró en la mansión de los marqueses.)

O, si solo la veía a ella,_ descubriría si el espejo no le influenciaba_; lo cual sería el mayor regalo que pudiese haber recibido. Y era tan inverosímil que no cabía en sí imaginarlo.

Sin embargo, en medio de todo eso, esperaba que ella fuera una persona desconocida para él, alguien que nunca se hubiera cruzado en su camino, máxime a quien no ignorase otrora. Lucharía con uñas y dientes para demostrarle que la quería en su vida, pero sería una batalla dura si existía una historia pasada entre ambos. Bien sabía él que no todos perdonaban y olvidaban fácilmente, como lo indicaba la falta de respuesta a sus cartas de las hermanas de Arendelle, incluso si los motivos detrás de sus acciones eran verdaderos.

Hans se frotó los ojos con inquietud, la incertidumbre era tal que sus pensamientos recorrían caminos inhóspitos, que los dedos de sus pies temblaban dentro de sus botas Balmoral y que sus manos sudaban copiosamente mientras sus ojos hacían lo que fuere por no mirar hacia arriba, conformándose con observar la taza blanca y su máscara sobre la mesa, símbolo para identificarse como _el Caballero negro_.

La espera era terrible, peor que todos esos bailes a los que había asistido, aun si ahora sabía que aguardaba por alguien que existía. Los minutos parecían una eternidad, cada pequeño segundo era como el inicio de una travesía en el mar, con un horizonte interminable y desconocido, que aumentaba la expectativa al objetivo final, tan lejano del alcance de sus dedos.

Suspirando, cogió con delicadeza la máscara que descansaba frente a él, ya sin dar escalofríos al tocarla, pasado su poderoso mágico efecto. Lo único que conservaba era el diseño del interior, una pintura que combinaba las cuatro estaciones conviviendo armoniosamente; de izquierda a derecha, la primavera con mariposas y lirios coloridos daba paso a un sol de verano iluminando una verde pradera, que a su vez llevaba a unos árboles otoñales y hojas caídas, para culminar en una cabaña rodeada del blanco invernal. Al exterior solo había una máscara negra sin ningún adorno.

El bermejo había llegado a la conclusión de que trataba de dar el mensaje de la importancia dentro de las cosas, una de las _verdades a medias_ de la humanidad. Ambas partes debían ser tomadas en cuenta, hasta algo minúsculo de fuera tenía un significado; una sonrisa, un brillo de ojos, unas manos cuidadas, un ceño fruncido, una cicatriz en el rostro; tanto lo interno como lo externo formaban un todo que causaba una reacción en el otro; podía haber una historia que escuchar. Ese era uno de los aprendizajes que se había llevado con su poder. Claro está, él personalmente le daba mayor valor a lo que estaba detrás de la superficie, habiendo experimentado con creces el que nadie quisiera ver _más allá de él_, _de sus acciones_, muchas ocasiones dirigidas por el espejo.

¿Cómo podría alguien imaginarse la poca seguridad que sentía por no tener una personalidad que le perteneciera completamente? ¿O el desprecio que llegaba a sentir por sí mismo al ser incapaz de controlar algo que era suyo? ¿O la soledad que experimentaba en lo profundo de su alma?

Hans se preguntó, y no por primera vez en su existencia amarga, por qué había sido maldecido con aquel incontrolable poder que lo consumía por dentro. Día tras día, año tras año, esa magia lo había llenado de cicatrices que avanzaban como enredaderas silvestres, dejando rastro en su juicio. Él, sin rechistar, cambiaría _ese privilegio aristocrático_ por una vida desprovista de comodidades.

Empero, decirlo en voz alta a otros le haría objeto de burlas… si conseguía pronunciarlo en primer lugar.

Percatándose a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos, Hans rebuscó en su bolsillo por el reloj que tenía guardado, frunciendo el ceño al reparar que pasaban minutos de la hora de encuentro con su alma gemela, con la que había quedado de verse dos días atrás —por muy difícil que fuese para él un lugar público, comenzando desde encontrar asiento—. ¿Se habría equivocado de sitio? ¿Algún impedimento se habría cruzado en su camino? ¿Estaría bien?

La inquietud creó un remolino de ideas en su cabeza, tentándole a alzar la mirada y cometer un gran error. Debía ser paciente; ella aparecería, no podía haber malinterpretado su entusiasmo por la idea de conocerse fuera del baile.

Habían formado una conexión; sintió que eran lo más sinceros posibles entre los dos.

Inspirando con fuerza, Hans se cubrió los ojos, sabiendo que se estaba precipitando con sus pensamientos. Ella podía ser una persona impuntual y él estaba saltando a las conclusiones más extremas, dejando de lado su razón.

Las expectativas de estar con su alma gemela jugaban en su contra.

**…&…**

Paralizada al otro lado de la cafetería, Elsa no daba crédito al hecho obvio. Se le hacía imposible de creer que la identidad de su alma gemela descansara en el hombre que cinco años atrás atentó contra su vida y la de su hermana.

Alguien como él no podía estar destinado para ella; se negaba en rotundo a ello. Debía haber una equivocación. No pudo pasar cómodas horas en compañía de quien quiso asesinarla para conseguir su trono; mucho menos haber sentido que forjaba un vínculo de confianza con él.

Hans Westergaard no podía encarnar a la persona que estaba buscando. _Cupido _tenía que haber fallado.

O él estaba allí por otra persona y su _Caballero negro_ estaba por llegar.

Elsa apretó con fuerza su ridículo, en el que celosamente guardaba su máscara, conteniendo las emociones cáusticas que provocaba aquel pelirrojo de su pasado. Era capaz de hacerle perder el control conseguido sobre sus poderes. Borraba de golpe sus providencias ante un posible reencuentro entre los dos, al que ella se había preparado consciente de que sus círculos eran similares.

Pero sus precauciones guardaban nada de relación con él siendo su _persona destinada_.

No había caso en negar lo evidente. Hans tenía la máscara sobre la mesa y vestía de negro como habían acordado.

De repente Elsa se sintió abatida por ese giro de acontecimientos e hizo algo tan inadecuado como colocar los codos sobre su mesa y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. El destino le tenía guardada otra mala experiencia de entre las ya vividas.

Solo que en ésta le pegaba más fuerte, con las ilusiones que había puesto en su alma gemela.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —le preguntó amablemente un empleado, haciéndole recuperar la compostura.

—Deseo otra taza de té —respondió sin que le temblara la voz. —Por otro lado, ¿se me podrían proporcionar medios para escribir una nota breve?

Pese a ser una petición extraña, el empleado debió reconocer su autoridad y procedencia, porque asintió solícitamente.

Al cabo de unos instantes, le dirigió a otro sitio del local, en el que seguramente el dueño se encargaba de manejar el negocio, pues parecía una oficina improvisada. Después la dejó sola con la humeante taza de Earl Grey, que ella ignoró mientras se sentaba en la sencilla silla ante la mesa.

Por largos segundos observó el papel amarillento que habían dejado ahí para ella, pensando en sus próximas acciones. Podía hacer frente a su destino o dejarlo pasar; el baile nunca garantizaba que concretaras un futuro con tu alma gemela.

No obstante, si le daba la espalda, más adelante se reprocharía el no averiguar lo que podría haber sido, independientemente de que fuese Hans Westergaard. Había acudido al baile buscando algo distinto y éste se lo había dado. Por alguna razón el pelirrojo tenía que ser su alma gemela, como lo era cuando se conocieron por primera vez, encuentro del que resultó una catástrofe.

¿Y si él había cambiado? Las múltiples cartas que se había negado a leer podían simbolizar un nuevo comienzo del príncipe.

¿Sería diferente si el anonimato y la distancia tomaban un rol importante en sus intercambios?

Titubeante, Elsa preparó una pluma con tinta, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Dudaba si era una buena idea. ¿Cartearse con el príncipe villano?

—Si eres cuidadosa, él no podrá averiguar quién eres —musitó sopesándolo. En ese caso, de no obtener un resultado favorable, podría interrumpir su contacto con él sin recriminarse por haber huido antes de intentarlo.

Era mejor pensarlo con más detenimiento.

Partiendo de esa decisión, comenzó a redactar una breve nota para Hans, esperando no cometer un error. Tendría que ser desconsiderada hacia el hombre con quien compartió mágicas horas, cuya buena impresión menguó al tener conocimiento de su identidad.

_¿Estaba mal su actitud? ¿Acaso debía abandonar su prudencia para arriesgarse con una persona que le dañó en el pasado?_

Ciertamente, su comportamiento dejaría mucho que desear, pero estaba dándole una oportunidad a alguien que trató de matarla. Era más de lo que se merecía.

Finalizando su escrito con apenas un sorbo de té consumido, presionó el timbre disponible en el lacre y selló la nota, empezando a trazar un camino incierto en su vida.

Con su taza en mano, regresó a la parte delantera de la cafetería, acercándose al amable empleado, a quien entregó el recipiente y el papel, junto a unas instrucciones y considerable cantidad de monedas.

Hecho eso, no miró al sitio donde se encontraba Hans y se dirigió al exterior, deteniendo un coche al otro lado de la calle.

—Permanezcamos aquí —indicó al conductor entregándole una moneda. Él asintió abriendo la puerta y asistiéndola para subir.

Minutos más tarde ella se asomó por la ventanilla, espiando al interior del local. Justo en ese momento Hans recibía la nota del empleado sin alzar la cabeza, un hecho displicente a su parecer.

Atenta, Elsa le vio leer y ponerse en pie con brusquedad, sacando unas monedas de su pantalón, que depositó en manos del empleado antes de coger sus cosas y salir apresurado.

Ocultándose detrás de la cortina, ella observó cómo miraba con gesto frenético a todas las direcciones de la calle vacía, apretando el papel y la máscara con fuerza.

Su desesperación tuvo un efecto sorprendente en ella, ya abrumada por la situación. Era como si palpara su dolor y angustia, que se colaron por sus venas como el frío hielo que creaba con sus manos.

Y en el fondo de ello una melancolía se apoderó de su pecho, apretujando su corazón hasta causarle dificultades para respirar. Sus labios temblaron mientras contemplaba la penosa imagen que ofrecía el pelirrojo al otro lado de la calle, abatido por el desaliento, haciendo caso omiso del mundo circundante.

Atestiguó cómo caminaba unos pasos hacia su derecha, dudaba y se daba vuelta para recorrerlos en el lado contrario, repitiendo esa acción igual que una persona perdida. Era tal su nerviosismo que se había quitado el sombrero incontables veces, cubriéndose el rostro muchas más… hasta que se quedó quieto, regresando su mirada al papel arrugado entre sus manos trémulas.

Entonces las primeras gotas de la lluvia empezaron a caer.

Hans guardó con premura la nota en su bolsillo interior, pero no se movió de ahí, mojándose poco a poco.

Palpando la máscara en su ridículo, Elsa esperó a que se moviera, rogándole que le quitara la desazón que serpenteaba en su cuerpo.

—Ve-te —pidió de forma entrecortada.

Él no lo hizo y ella, sintiendo los ojos lagrimear por el hombre que conoció noches atrás, se obligó a dar un golpe para anunciar su partida, antes de sucumbir a la debilidad de acercarse.

Con un sollozo quedo, soltó la máscara y se cubrió la boca con una mano, conteniendo la emoción que amenazaba con desbordarla. No se atrevió a observar atrás, porque de lo contrario se arrepentiría de su comportamiento cobarde, _perfeccionado_ por años.

Así que solo mantuvo sus ojos en la cortina del vehículo, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia, que afortunadamente Emereld le ofrecía para desoír la voz de su interior.

Ésa que le reprochaba su error.

**…&…**

Con el corazón adolorido, Hans se repetía enfáticamente uno de sus temores.

_Su alma gemela le conocía_.

Ella sabía quién era él y no deseaba que conociera su identidad todavía. Le había visto, había llegado a la cafetería y le había reconocido del pasado, razón que le animó a alejarse sin dejar más que una nota, donde se disculpaba y pedía tiempo para asimilar su verdadera identidad, expresando que le escribiría cuando lo hiciera, así fueran años.

¿Pero él merecía esa disculpa?, se preguntó maldiciendo al espejo y a sí mismo en silencio. Era ella quien debía tener una de su parte, al no ser la mejor persona para nombrarse su destinada. Se habían cruzado anteriormente y alguna cosa había hecho él que la apartó de su vida cuando estaban a punto de verse sin máscaras.

—No te merezco —susurró al viento con la voz quebrada, esperando que sus palabras llegaran hasta ella.

_Pero no te vayas, por favor_, finalizó solo para su cabeza, sin atreverse a pronunciarlo con su boca por el miedo a que la realidad se hiciera más grande.

Otra vez estaba solo.

Inevitablemente sus ojos se humedecieron, movidos por la pena que no podía guardarse, producto de años sobreviviendo por su cuenta.

_Sin nadie._

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo al momento que la llovizna arreciaba, haciéndole el favor de ocultar su aflicción al mundo, reafirmando su soledad. Había probado unos instantes de felicidad y de pronto sus esperanzas se esfumaron, golpeándole de forma profunda, escurriéndose de entre sus dedos.

_Ella se había ido_.

Resignado y temblando por la lluvia y el dolor, se dedicó a retirarse con lentitud, consciente de que no había alternativa; ella no estaba ahí.

A los pocos pasos, elevó la vista al cielo con una mirada de desaliento, dejando que otras lágrimas cayeran.

Fuese en el campo o en la ciudad, en Emereld siempre llovía.

(Como en su corazón.)

* * *

**NA: Jai!**

¿Quién soy yo sin un poco de drama y angst?

Para variar, en este fic es Hans quien la tiene más difícil en el aspecto emocional y no Elsa. Dolores de cabeza que me busco a gratis.

Así que probablemente se imaginaban que se encontrarían y ambos se sorprenderían, pero Elsa y el miedo vienen juntos porque, como era de esperarse, lo que más trató de controlar al crecer era lo que la dominaba. Y ella retrayéndose es mucho más comprensible con sus años de soledad; sin embargo, ya no la maneja por completo, porque escribió la nota. Aparte, era demasiado predecible ponerlos cara a cara.

En fin, ya verán qué les hago pasar a nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Que estén bien.

**_Abrazos de lejitos, Karo._**

* * *

_Raz:_ ¡Hola! Nos encontramos bien de salud, espero que sea lo mismo para ti y tu familia. Te quedarán más ansias querida, porque Hans todavía no sabe quién es su Dama Azul; en cambio Elsa ya tuvo su primera conmoción. / Ja,ja, probablemente mantengo la esencia del personaje y es mi razón de tardar en escribir, pero me gusta pensar en cómo actuarían con sus personalidades. / Gracias por tu review, espero no tardarme demasiado en la publicación de la próxima viñeta.

_Guest: _Loneliness is hard. An these days, those who spent quarentine alone, now it quite well. So, both are really excited to meet their soulmate, as the dance itself shows. / Ha,ha, is like game trying to know who is the other, I think I'd be guessing a lot in their circunstances, and, in the past, the status maybe help. / Well, for Elsa the revelation was indeed a bucket of cold water, but worst after seeing his reaction. / Thanks for your review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No tengo ni un activo en Disney, así que ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Viñeta 4**

* * *

Saliendo de la reunión con la reina y representantes políticos de Albilond, y después de despedir a su abogado, Elsa lamentó ya no tener asuntos importantes con los que ocupar su mente, acabadas las negociaciones que mantenían su completa atención y demoraban la inquietud nacida en el país vecino, donde había acudido al baile de almas gemelas de lady Grainne.

Con la última audiencia, no quedaba más excusa para postergar el tema, si bien este permanecía en su fuero interno como un predador a la espera del momento justo para atacar. Sus sueños eran tensos; llenos de acertijos, piezas inconclusas de rompecabezas, sombras que rondaban a su alrededor y caminos sin final. Otras veces eran solo oscuridad y vacío.

Ojalá pudiera fingir normalidad y seguir su vida pretendiendo que todo era como antes de asistir al baile, pero solo una parte de ella era capaz de hacerlo; la cobarde que había aprendido a ser a lo largo de los años (el miedo no se iba, aprendías a vivir con él); era la misma que había dominado su mente y le había hecho huir como si no hubiera otra solución.

Al ver Hyden Park por la ventana del carruaje y que comenzaba a cavilar sobre la situación que tenía pendiente, pidió a su conductor que se detuviera y esperara al otro lado del parque. Allí en la capital de Tealand, la ciudad más importante de Albilond, procuraba viajar con un chófer contratado para mantener las apariencias, ya que sabía la relevancia que le daba la monarca, quien tenía ojos en diferentes partes del territorio, literalmente —su poder de visión era extraño, aunque la había hecho adelantarse a los demás, no le había permitido saber del atentado contra ella o el prematuro deceso de su amado esposo—; era mejor seguir las reglas de aquel reino, a pesar de que prefería andar libremente. Sin embargo, había prescindido de guardias, porque era bastante poderosa para andar con niñerías.

Se adentró al parque buscando la sombra de un árbol para sentarse unos momentos, considerando que podía distraerse y ser arrollada por cualquier jinete o amazona si andaba distraída; estos eran los principales ocupantes del amplio terreno, pues en la metrópoli albilondiana había pocos lugares en los que disfrutar del galope, como en el campo. Hyden Park tenía suficientes acres para ofrecer gran esparcimiento para los amantes de los caballos y el ejercicio.

Como era de esperarse, el espacio no se limitaba a estos, sino a multitudes que acudían para rodearse de naturaleza en una ciudad industrializada o para el deporte favorito de muchos aristócratas, el ver y _ser visto_. Justo ahora ella era objeto del primero mientras paseaba, siendo presa del escrutinio de matronas, jóvenes y algún _dandi_, que buscaban cosa sobresaliente en ella para analizar; los había atraído con su falta de acompañante y el corte imperial de su vestido de seda azul grisáceo, que caía sin vuelo, en contra de la moda dominante de las damas que veía, quienes usaban faldas elevadas en la retaguardia —su vestimenta también fue comentada por la reina de Albilond.

Elsa no se inmutó y continuó su camino, rodeando una estatua de un niño con un pescado, hasta perderse un poco entre los árboles caducifolios que por la temporada mantenían sus hojas. Al encontrar el sitio perfecto, oteó a su alrededor antes de elaborar una manta blanca donde acomodarse.

Apoyada a un tronco, mirando a ningún punto en particular, sus pensamientos vagaron hacia Emereld y _él_.

Su _Caballero Negro_ era el príncipe Hans. El despiadado y mentiroso hombre que sostuvo su espada sobre ella era su alma gemela.

Gimió internamente con el pecho pesado. ¿Cómo podía concebir tal cosa? Era una desilusión enorme. ¿De qué manera podía conectar con un individuo de dudosa moral? ¿Y por qué, de hecho, lo hizo durante las horas del baile?

¿Qué de cierto había en el sujeto atento, ingenioso, buen conversador y necesitado de calor humano que conoció esa noche? Si ella podía ser hasta una joven de origen humilde y él se comportó de ese modo, ¿era la persona real? ¿Por qué engañarle antes de haber acordado una visita? ¿Y si su comportamiento se debió a que no obtendría una posición de poder con su intercambio?

_¿Y si había cambiado?_

—¿Por qué Hans Westergaard? —susurró para sí misma con aflicción.

¿O hacía mal en juzgarlo por dos actos suyos, cuya presunta motivación era una corona, con el conocimiento de otras conductas honorables que llevó a cabo en su reino, más similares a su percepción en el baile?

Pero era imposible apartar el resentimiento que le tenía por engañar a su hermana y abandonarla a su muerte sin consideración alguna; despreciaba más al príncipe por eso que por el ataque a ella, pues en ese momento deseó ser eliminada para acabar el invierno y la que creía causa de muerte de su preciada hermana. Su crimen de hacer daño a la persona que ella amaba era demasiado importante para olvidarlo con la facilidad que un niño perdona.

Terrible ofensa agredir al ser amado.

Así pues, sin certeza de indultar su delito, ¿qué bien hacía dejando que su curiosidad creciera, en lugar de cerrar ese breve capítulo de su vida, ignorando dudas y arrepentimientos?

Nunca sería su amante y tampoco podía imaginar que algún día lo llamara amigo, mucho menos hermano, guía o protector; entonces, ¿cuál era el futuro de su "alma gemela" y ella? La perspectiva era tan vacía que no veía caso a su repentina idea del pub; iniciar un contacto por medio de cartas, aunque no supiese cómo proceder sin que él pudiera rastrear el remitente. No habría final feliz entre esas almas.

Y al pensar en el Caballero Negro —porque era más cómodo solo mantener ese recuerdo—; en su felicidad al tener su compañía, sus repetidas asistencias al baile y la esperanza por conocerse sin máscaras; se le encogió el corazón y saboreó amargo en su boca, con una sensación de vileza que le hacía despreciarse. No quería lastimar a alguien con quien simpatizaba.

—¡Elsa, qué sorpresa! —Brincó con sobresalto y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se calmaban los latidos de su corazón.

—Rapunzel, me has dado un susto —reprendió al elevar la mirada y enfocar sus ojos en su pariente. —Pero, en verdad, es inesperado encontrarnos en este lugar. —Con presteza se puso en pie y compartió un abrazo con la castaña. —Si no estás en apuro, te invito a sentarte.

Rapunzel cogió los lados de la falda de su vestido violeta. —Tengo unos minutos, Eugene y Maximus están paseando por el parque, te vi y quise venir a saludarte. Además, me pareció que estabas acongojada. ¿Te encuentras bien, prima?

Ambas se colocaron sobre la manta y Elsa suspiró, pensando en responder. Tras unos momentos se decidió a platicarle. Probablemente quien más entendería su dilema era Rapunzel, que después de años había perdonado a su secuestradora Gothel por lo que le había hecho; le apartó de su familia, la utilizó y apuñaló a su amado, y el gran corazón de su prima había decidido no guardarle rencor.

Rapunzel la escuchó sin interrumpir y permaneció en silencio cuando terminó.

—Yo perdoné a Gothel, como sabes, porque me pregunté cuánto quería que dominara mi vida. Fue más sencillo ya que falleció, pero también acepté que no puedo cambiar el pasado, y que soy quien soy después de todos los sucesos que acontecieron. —Rapunzel alisó una arruga de su falda. —Incluso en ocasiones pensé que alguien más pudo secuestrarme ese día, peor que Gothel, y creí que lo mejor fue alguien que me dio una vida más buena de lo que pudo haber sido en otras circunstancias.

Su prima colocó una mano sobre la suya.

—Creo que entiendo lo que has tratado de decirme; sin embargo, me temo que no puedo ayudarte ni decirte más sobre tus sentimientos. Solo tú puedes decidir por ti, así como nadie lo hizo por mí, así como mis sentimientos no cambian los de otros. Mis padres odiarán a Gothel toda mi vida y desearían que yo lo hiciera. Los demás pueden cuestionarte, mas solo tú eres dueña de ti y de tu corazón, y quien te aprecia será capaz de aceptarlo. —Una sonrisa traviesa surcó el rostro de Rapunzel. —Y, si quieres, tengo una forma en la que puedes permanecer anónima con el Caballero Negro. Tú me haces llegar tus cartas y yo tengo unos amigos que pueden hacer de intermediarios. Los ladrones son los mejores para ocultar cosas.

—_¿Ladrones?_

—Son inofensivos. Eugene fue un ladrón buscado antes de conocerme, ¿no se los había contado? —Elsa jadeó de la impresión y Rapunzel rió. —_No todo es lo que parece._

Discurridas largas semanas de esa conversación, ella se repetía aquella última frase al enviar una carta para _Hans_.

**…&…**

Tras el paso de los meses desde su partida de Emereld, Hans vivía al borde del suicidio en su apartamento de soltero de las Islas del Sur, perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza de que su Dama Azul le hiciera llegar esa carta que había mencionado en su nota, solo manteniendo su aliento por la remota posibilidad de que llegara.

Una gran tristeza lo había azolado por el giro de acontecimientos con su alma gemela, a quien había herido sin saber cómo y ahora pagaba por culpa de ello. No sabía si algún día ella tendría la voluntad de verlo.

¿Cómo la mantendría en su vida si ella no quería formar parte de la suya?

—Estás destinado a la soledad, Hans.

Rió sin ganas, sintiendo los ojos humedecidos debajo de sus párpados. El golpe final de su miseria había sido la privación de su alma gemela.

—¿Te importaría si muriera, _Dama Azul_? —Sin poder soportar su identidad, la sensibilidad de ella le había orillado a disculparse con él; ¿sentiría cuando partiera a los brazos del Creador?

Dio un sorbo a su vino tinto, empapándose del sabor amargo de la vida.

¿Su Dama Azul le dedicaría algún pensamiento con su muerte?

Ésa fue la última cosa que recordó cuando el sonido de golpes le alertó que se había quedado dormido o absorto.

Sin ánimos y aquejado por punzadas en la cabeza, quiso dejar que la persona llamara a la puerta hasta que se cansara y decidiera partir, pero saltó como resorte con la ilusión de que fuese la carta que estaba esperando. Acometido por un mareo, se tropezó con la mesa junto a su sillón _franciese_ estilo Luis XV y oyó el golpe seco de la caída de su vaso de vidrio en la alfombra carmín.

Como pudo se sostuvo del sillón, e indiferente al desastre, recorrió los metros que le separaban de la entrada, saliendo al vestíbulo.

—¿Tienes algún paquete para mí? —preguntó con voz pastosa y sin abrir la puerta principal, evitándose el problema que conllevaba hacerlo. Si no estaban en el mismo espacio, ni sabía quién era, ni lo veía, minimizaría la influencia del espejo.

—Vengo del castillo, Alteza.

Su mano se movió a la manija apenas terminó de oír las palabras. Christian, un mensajero del castillo, estaba del otro lado. Era uno de los amables que sabía de su don y acudía a su presencia muy poco para no aprovecharse a su costa; aunque a menudo lo ayudaba frente a los otros empleados, pues se había ganado su respeto y el espejo lo colocaba en buena posición.

—Le traigo una carta, Alteza. Llegó al castillo hace unos días. Dispénseme, olvidé traérsela. Me retiro.

Christian dio una reverencia, le entregó la carta y se escabulló a las escaleras.

Con un cosquilleo de excitación, ignorando sus dolencias, Hans cerró la puerta y corrió a abrir la carta frente a la ventana, sonriendo de júbilo al leer la primera línea, escrita en tealandés con una bella caligrafía.

_Atento Caballero Negro_

Sus ojos tardaron en ajustarse a los párrafos, pero los achicó y leyó atento.

Dama Azul reiteró sus disculpas por herirle. Le explicó que no se sentía preparada para encontrarse personalmente, porque en el pasado él había hecho cosas que la habían herido de sobremanera y tenía que trabajar los sentimientos que le provocaba verle a la cara. No obstante, ella le expresaba su interés de iniciar correspondencia entre los dos para aprender a tratar con Hans Westergaard, aunque rogaba le permitiera mantener su identidad oculta, puesto que así se sentía segura. Ella prosiguió con la invitación de responderle a esa dirección de Corona, pidiendo no investigar la verdadera procedencia con los medios que su posición social le daba.

_Sé paciente, Caballero Negro, no tengo todas las respuestas y no sé si algún día podré unir al hombre que me lastimó con el que compartí tan cálidas horas, pero no puedo dejar que el miedo me domine y elimine la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de que florezca. Este es mi primer acto de valentía… tal vez en el futuro lo entenderás._

_Comprenderé si no deseas saber nada de mí a partir de hoy. Bastará el silencio para hacer de esta carta una simple memoria._

_Sinceramente, Dama Azul._

Terminó de leer con una sonrisa y, a continuación, se echó a reír feliz. Ella no lo había eliminado de su vida todavía, le daba la posibilidad de amistarse con él pese a la historia que tenían juntos, demostrando su bondad.

—Gracias —susurró hacia el viento, esperando que una clase de magia llevase sus palabras hasta ella.

Hans bajó la mirada al sobre y a la carta se fijó en la dirección del remitente en el primero, de un lugar en Corona llamado "El Patito Modosito".

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —musitó divertido. Tal vez estaba más beodo de lo que creía y se estaba equivocando.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la carta.

Releyó la parte final colmándose de la sensación esperanzadora y sincera que le transmitían esas líneas, diciéndose que el destino le había dado una buena alma gemela, aunque se conformara con solo hablar por medios de palabras escritas que, visto con mejores ojos, era la forma más buena de continuar su relación, si debía cuidarse en el espejo, el cual hasta entonces nunca se había influenciado por lo que leía.

Le respondería con igual franqueza lo más pronto que pudiera. Para ello, se apuró a salir de la estancia para prepararse un baño y tomarse un café, pues debía desaparecer los signos de la negligencia a sí mismo en la que se había envuelto en tiempos recientes.

De pronto la ilusión llenaba su alma.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

No es un afán de hacer a Hans dependiente de Elsa, por la mención al suicidio; tampoco no menospreciaré la depresión; sin embargo, aquí él estaba bebido y así pensaba en ese momento, animado por circunstancias de su vida. Además, creo que su forma de ser es más negativa (piensen en Tristeza de Inside out).

Dirán, sí, bueno, esto no avanza mucho, pero con la parte de Elsa quise plasmar una reflexión que hacía falta después de su shock al verlo.

Y algo que me comentaron (en privado) por el miedo de Elsa y mi tendencia a hacerla huir. Quizá el coronavirus me ayude a explicar un poco lo que pienso de ella. Algunas personas, a raíz de las recomendaciones por el SARS-CoV-2 o el Covid-19, han desarrollado un miedo por lo que puedan hacer sus manos. Si se llevan las manos con virus a la boca, ojos o nariz, pueden infectarse, así que parte del enemigo es uno mismo, el miedo viene de lo que pueda hacer una propia parte de su persona. Pero no solo eso, esas manos también podrían resultar peligrosas para un ser querido, y no solo ellas, sino los besos y la cercanía con alguien que quieren. Imaginen, la fuente del miedo es _el mismo yo_; además que es cansado tener algunas precauciones como no tocarse la cara, no abrazar, no besar, no acariciar. Ahora bien, con estos pocos meses, a esas personas le ha sido difícil y el miedo es grande, y les resulta o resultará complicado dejarlo atrás... piensen en Elsa viviendo miedo por 13 años (¡sobre todo por sí misma!), durante los años formativos de su personalidad, y, pues, por eso tal forma de respuesta será la más común que yo le haga a ella, aunque más leve o severa dependiendo de qué cosas se dieron después de los eventos de Frozen 1 (o sea, sé que Disney no explora mucho algo así porque su universo es infantil y con sus seres queridos cerca le ayuda, pero también hay quienes nunca logran superar un TOC "fuerte" incluso con terapia, y pienso que Elsa batalla con su mente horrible). _Aparte, el miedo no es malo, es una emoción parte de nuestra supervivencia; sirve para alejarnos del peligro (se vuelve feo cuando es patológico. Es menor en los temerarios, o no existe en las personas con la enfermedad de Urbach-Wiethe)._

En cuanto a Elsa huyendo de Hans, es muy posible, aunque sepa cómo defenderse. Si cuando tenemos accidentes, por ejemplo, de automóvil, se nos hace difícil la primera vez que volvemos a subirnos, pues más reacción creo que da acercarse a quien trató de asesinarte al mismo tiempo que descubres que es tu "alma gemela". Dolores de cabeza a gratis.

Por otro lado y antes de que se vuelve una nota kilométrica. Albilond es Reino Unido (por Albión, antiguo nombre de Gran Bretaña, aunque sé que no es lo mismo que RU), por lo tanto Tealand, es Inglaterra y el idioma es el inglés; Emereld es la República de Irlanda. Me gustaron los nombrecitos inventados.

En fin, tengo que escribir la viñeta 7 porque la próxima es muy corta y no me animaré a subir la 6 hasta tener mi colchón je,je.

Gracias por leer y aguantar esta nota (si no la saltaste), es lo que toca por dos actualizaciones del mismo fic en el mes.

**_Abrazos de lejos, Karo._**

* * *

_Raz:_ ¡Hola! Ya te vi que andas en el fandom de INK, ¡allí nos vamos a divertir más! Tengo más historias por allá je,je. Te ayudará a tus ansias si no solo esperas de Frozen. / Respecto al capítulo, este ya no te deja picada como el otro, pero Hans sigue sin saber quién es su alma gemela, ¿crees que tratará de investigar? Sí se llevará una sorpresa al ver que es nuestra querida Elsita, se va a morir. Sufrirá más. / Cuídate mucho también, y a los tuyos. Gracias por seguir mis historias y comentar. ¡Besos camuflajeados por cubrebocas!

_Guest: _No way! This won't be Disney's Frozen 1 all over again, if I were to rewrite, it'd be Frozen 2. XD . She'll be away some time, but not always, I want them to touch each other some day ha,ha. / Thanks for reviewing.

_Guest:_ Elsa must've known, it would've been worse for her to discover his identity in the future and, as I said above, is her first time being brave. A big deal with her. / I think Anna would've acted different than Elsa he,he; were Anna left, though that wouldn't have happened, she wouldn't left a note. Anyway, noone could blame Elsa for going away without the note, because she tried to kill her, but she is kind and always worry about others. / Hans' escene was the hardest to write for me, is nice to know you liked it. / Thanks for reviewing, see ya! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No tengo ni un activo en Disney, así que ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**NA1: Lo que está entre diagonales y en negritas está tachado.**

* * *

**Viñeta 5**

* * *

_Dama Azul, te saludo afectuosamente. _

_Tu carta ha inspirado en mí grata respuesta y, sin adornos que resulten de múltiples intentos en escribir, redacto las siguientes líneas para ti. Encuentro que no puedo hacerte partícipe de la falsedad que abunda en mi mundo cuando la decisión de evitarlo está mis manos._

_Me parece **/de lo más oportuno/** lo mejor darte la misma oportunidad que tú me has ofrecido, así que debo hacer tema de esta misiva un asunto que más tarde podría entorpecer nuestra relación **/o/**. __No quiero que te compadezcas de mí o que me perdones,** /ni ganarme tu estima,/** pero hay algo que quiero compartirte sobre mí, que creo importante que tengas entre tus conocimientos. _

_Nací con un poder mágico. _

_Antes de que pienses lo fascinante que puede ser la experiencia, permíteme explicar cuanto me es posible y por qué he pensado que lo más aconsejable entre nosotros, si algún día mis fallos contigo son menores a tu aprecio, es que nos mantengamos lejos hasta que descubra una manera de dominarlo. Admito que mis ansias de conocerte me hicieron perder el juicio y exponerte a un encuentro que podía resultar pésimo para ti. El destino obra de maneras extraordinarias e insospechadas y el que tú me conocieras y, por consiguiente, nuestra reunión no se llevara a cabo exitosamente, fue sabio de su parte; con mi cordura intacta, te habría pedido intercambiar correspondencia, porque no sabía si su efecto te arrastraría en su red. _

_Dichas esas palabras necesarias y difíciles, y asumiendo el riesgo de que esta carta no llegara a ti, procedo a exponerte con qué magia nací, o lo que sé de ella._

_Mi mente funciona como una clase de espejo, que guía gran parte de mis acciones públicas, fuera de mi control. No negaré haberlo usado en mi beneficio, aunque sin idea de cómo lo logré, pero mi poder no lo siento como mío, sino él me domina… y a veces hago cosas reprochables bajo su influencia._

_Cuando estoy cerca de una persona, obtiene el deseo de ella y mi conducta se dirige a cumplirlo. Al encontrarme con dos o más, él decide quién tiene mayor importancia y me guía para realizar el deseo de ese alguien (he donado mis posesiones y cortejado a alguna dama por esto). En pocas ocasiones mis deseos y los suyos se alinean, permitiendo favores para mí. _

_No soy un ser humano loable en virtud de esta magia con la que vine al mundo y que desearía cambiar (tampoco creo haberlo sido sin ella); he llegado a atentar contra la vida de otros y me avergüenzo, y no puedo ver a la cara a aquellos que he hecho mal en el pasado para pedir perdón, porque el espejo me impide expresarme. _

_Siempre que mis ojos ven y presto atención, el espejo sale a la superficie; a consecuencia de ello, las cartas, los animales, alejarme de otros o tratar de ignorarlos son parte de mi estilo de vida. Permanezco soltero porque ser príncipe me ha salvado del casamiento; mi padre declaró que el rey en turno invalidaría cualquier matrimonio de sus Altezas reales o descendientes cuya persona no le fuera presentada antes, a fin de no reconocer una estratagema. **/Asimismo, mis hermanos no me han encontrado uso, sobre todo después de **_**_terribles actos que cometí por esta maldición./_**

_Cuánto me gustaría un poder como el de otras personas que he conocido; el de lady Grianne; los de sus primos gemelos, que crean ilusiones; el de la reina Elsa de Arendelle, que controla hielo y nieve; el de lord Donovan, que hace crecer a las plantas y flores; o el de mi sobrina, que puede hacer felices a los demás; pero me tocó uno que odio, que me controla y que probablemente sea la razón de haber dañado nuestro vínculo como almas gemelas antes de saber que lo éramos._

_Y por eso me disculpo desde lo más profundo de mi ser por lo que haya hecho contra ti. Herirte me pesa, ya que estoy confiado de que eres lo más puro que he conocido en mi vida. Me hace feliz haberte conocido en ese baile, donde soy el Hans al que aspiro todo el tiempo y no yo mismo, porque tampoco sé perfectamente qué es eso, no he tenido muchas oportunidades para explorarlo._

_(En los bailes de lady Grainne me siento libre; las barreras que irritan y excitan a todos, y hasta a mí me frustraron al encontrarte, han sido mi refugio a una parte mía de la que me gustaría deshacerme.)_

_Como te he manifestado en un comienzo, esta vez seré yo quien comprenda si no vuelvo a saber de ti. Puedes ser feliz sabiendo que tu valentía me ha inspirado a reintentar lo que dejé de hacer años atrás: controlar al espejo… Y si esta carta es la última carta mía que leerás, me confieso satisfecho de tener un alma gemela excepcional. _

_Si nuestros caminos parten el día de hoy y de ser estas mis palabras finales para ti, mucha felicidad y que tus anhelos nunca se apaguen sin haberse cumplido son los deseos de_

_H.W._

* * *

**NA2: ¡Hola!**

Esta viñeta fue fácil y complicada de escribir, porque lo hice de una sola vez para mantener la idea de espontaneidad y no me calenté la cabeza, pero la tentación de corregir era grande, sobre todo para respetar el siglo, aspiro algún día a acercarme a la carta de Frederick Wentworth a Anne Elliot, pero es Austen y la historia se cuenta sola (búsquenla, con la posdata, no se arrepentirán, es una emotiva carta de hombre que contiene el encanto epistolar).

Por otro lado, lamentablemente no pude utilizar el tachado en ff, se veía tan bonito en mi documento y aquí tuve que conformarme con esas negritas que no dan la misma sensación. No saben lo tentador que es publicar este fic en otra de las plataformas donde tengo cuenta, donde sí respetan ese formato.

La linda bree psique me compartió una sensible canción para esta historia, que se adapta bien (httpsyoutu. be/8M74y1Ht7FI.), aunque yo también tengo una que he puesto al escribir. Es Fall on me de A Great Big World y Christina Aguilera. Si tienen otras sugerencias en su repertorio musical, me encantará escucharlas. De hecho, un día de estos me gustaría escribir songfics ja,ja.

En fin, el próximo viernes subiré la siguiente viñeta.

**_Besos, Karo._**

* * *

_Guest: _Qué linda eres (pensando que le respondo a una mujer). Trabajo duro para que les guste el resultado, aunque me lleve una eternidad ver mi historia fuera de mi mente. Me encanta pensar en las personalidades y me pone feliz que lo aprecies. Gracias por tu review.

_Raz:_ ¡Es-tu-pen-do! Me encanta leerte por aquí también, Raz, y ver que te gustara el capítulo anterior pensando que fui por buen camino. Elsa no se precipita pero da un paso importante para que algo más pueda surgir entre los dos, está difícil su caso con la historia entre los dos. / Ja,ja, Rapunzel es un recurso bueno, los miembros del Patito serán muy buenos para el "sueño" de alguien más. Hans todavía no sabrá quién es su alma gemela, pero vendrán cosas que sirvar para compensar eso. / Gracias por seguir mis historias y ojalá que tu internet mejore pronto. ¡Abrazos fuertes!

_Gpe:_ ¡Hola! Me pone contenta que la historia sea de tu agrado, linda. Es interesante conocer tu punto de vista sobre lo que ha pasado y creo que coincidimos con el escape de Elsa por sus circunstancias, aun si nos sentimos mal por él. / En cuanto al poder de Hans, de hecho mi intención es que en la historia se aclare cómo es, cuando él llegue a entenderlo y controlarlo; si te confieso, fue darle forma a su espejo lo que me tuvo pensando en cómo hacer la historia, pero funciona como una lectura de mente, solo que él nada más puede leer el deseo de alguien y actuar en consecuencia; aciertas con tus ejemplos, con el de las flores podría hacer eso que dices o buscar sus flores favoritas, y con el del ególatra podrá hacer lo que más desee, como dices, alabarlo, pero no para agradarle, sino "reflejar" lo que más desea, que es la atención, la cuestión ahí entra cuando choca con las personas que vea menos importantes (como que para idolatrar al ególatra insulte a quienes estén en su alrededor), En el próximo capítulo habrá más de esto, porque será la reacción de Elsa a la carta. / Ja,ja, me gusta el universo HP, creo que eso hizo que más personas tuvieran poderes. Y me encanta lo que imaginaste con esa frase, es muy tierno y divertido, y vaya que en la realeza tuvieron tantos ilegítimos que había para largo. / Pues yo también ya hice más larga mi respuesta que la viñeta, así que te agradezco el review y espero que tu familia y tú se encuentre bien en esta pandemia. Cuídate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No tengo ni un activo en Disney, así que ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Viñeta 6**

* * *

La atención de Elsa en las nubes minó cuando percibió una silueta borrosa en el vidrio de la ventana, que apareció detrás de su hombro derecho sin hacer ruido para anunciarse.

Asintió a su hermana al sentir su mano en su espalda; Anna se acomodó en el lado contrario del banco acolchado de la ventana, doblando sus piernas para que ambas no irrumpieran el espacio de la otra. Como ella, se apoyó en la pared lateral del vano, descansando ahí su cuerpo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó la rubia observando de reojo a su hermana, quien colocó su palma abierta sobre el pequeño bulto de su vientre que se notaba debajo del pliegue de su vestido amarillo pálido.

—Sí, solo tengo un poco de náuseas, pero el té ayuda.

Elsa sonrió con un asentimiento. Era excitante saber que en unos meses sería tía, aunque debajo de la superficie sintiera miedo de algo saliendo mal en el parto; a veces las madres morían al poco de dar a luz y que Anna corriera con esa suerte le sumía en una niebla espesa y profunda. Con cada cosa que pasaba con su hermana, aun si el doctor y la partera aseguraban que era normal, se preocupaba.

También era sorprendente que su hermanita pasara por ello primero, porque era común que la mayor lo experimentara antes, dado que habitualmente se casaba a la hija menor cuando la grande ya lo había hecho, si esta era lo que llamaban "una dama con posibilidades". Y Elsa sabía que lo era, no por exceso de vanidad, sino consciente de que cumplía con los cánones de éxito para una mujer en su estrato social.

Sería tía antes que esposa y madre, si es que una vez llegaba a ostentar esos dos títulos.

—Eres tú quien debe decirme si te encuentras bien. Desde que llegaste de Tealand pareces consternada y encerrada en ti misma.

Elsa suspiró y dobló con cuidado la carta en su falda, que había recibido dos semanas atrás y leía diariamente, tanto que la sabía de memoria.

—Fui al baile de lady Grainne —reveló guardando el papel dentro del pequeño bolsillo en el costado de su vestido lila. —Antes de visitar a la reina.

Anna jadeó.

—¡Oh, tienes que contarme! ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué se siente? Espera, espera, creo que hay más que no estás diciendo, ¿conociste a tu alma gemela? ¡Sí, cierto? ¿Quién es? ¡No! No. Estás así porque no lo hiciste. O lo hiciste y no te gustó. Debe ser eso. O, o, o solo han sido inventos y el evento es horrible. —Anna se cubrió su rostro—. ¡Ay! Disculpa, Elsa, me emocioné. Estás afligida y dejé que mis sentimientos se interpusieran.

La reacción de su hermana le subió un poco los ánimos y soltó una risita. No se lo había dicho previamente por la noticia de su embarazo y no querer darle una impresión cuando había más posibilidades de perder al bebé, pero se moría por presenciar esa fresca respuesta.

—No pasa nada —cogió aire y lo expulsó con anhelo—. Hay tanto por decir del baile… es… es… mágico. Todo es impresionante, me es imposible describirlo y hacerle justicia.

—Y lo harás después. Sin embargo, _¿qué ocurre? _—Anna posó su mano sobre la suya, que descansaba en su muslo. —Si quieres contarme.

Con la confianza mutua adquirida después de los eventos de su coronación era imposible no hacerlo, pero no se lo recordó. Dejó que transcurrieran unos momentos mientras se llenaba de fuerza para hablar del tema que tenía bastante tiempo atribulándole.

Sus ojos se posaron en los orbes azul jade de Anna. —Sí conocí a mi alma gemela… sé quién es.

Una corriente cosquilleante en su cuerpo le animó a desviar la mirada al exterior, como si debiera buscar algo allí.

—No te agrada —sentenció su hermana, haciendo que su atención regresara a ella. Solo había sido su imaginación, como las otras veces que había sentido algo similar.

—Mucho más que eso… se trata de _Hans_.

—¿Cómo? —resolló Anna y la vio boquear varias veces. —Ay, no, dime que bromeas.

Bufó por la nariz. —Ojalá.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? Un momento, ¿no que es imposible saber la identidad de los asistentes?

—Lo es, así que esa noche hablamos por horas y fue… _magnífico_ —admitió con añoranza. —Fui feliz porque mi alma gemela era alguien con quien me sentí cómoda, que me entendía, él era inteligente y atento, podía reír y me imaginaba un amigo, un hermano… _o un marido_ —le confesó en un susurro, compartiéndole sus sentimientos mientras esperaba verlo—. Cuando el baile concluyó deseé que los siguientes dos días hasta nuestro encuentro se acabaran pronto; ni los sentí… y al llegar al sitio para la reunión… descubrí que era _él_.

Calló porque sus sentimientos oprimían su garganta.

Anna apretó su mano. —Debió ser duro para ti. —Asintió. —¿Qué pasó?

Tragó con dificultad y se obligó a inspirar. —Hui.

Bajó la mirada a su regazo, reviviendo el momento en su cabeza sin poder evitarlo. La estupefacción, el horror, la angustia, el recelo, la desilusión, el desespero, la pena; una vorágine de sensaciones que había dejado residuos en ella, mezclándose con aquellas provocadas por su misiva.

—Él no supo que era yo, llegué, lo reconocí y salí del lugar. Le dejé una nota y a escondidas vi su desesperación… _queriendo encontrarme_.

…porque estaba solo.

Aislado.

Una situación que ella comprendía perfectamente.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también.

Las emociones que había contenido le trajeron lágrimas a los ojos y una se deslizó por su mejilla. Al segundo, fue reconfortada por los brazos cálidos de su hermana a su alrededor, dándole todo su afecto como una medicina. Le hizo sentir con fuerzas suficientes para no caer en un estado de tristeza ni dejar que todo le abrumara.

Apretó el brazo de su hermana con sus manos, aferrándose unos instantes a ella.

No sabía qué haría sin ese amor fraterno. Ni quería averiguarlo.

—Gracias, Anna —dijo apartándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Su hermana sonrió tiernamente y le acarició la cabeza con cariño. —Para eso estoy aquí.

—Y yo.

Anna se recostó de nuevo contra el pilar.

—¿Qué vas hacer? Sé que no te conformarás con eso.

Al ver que no respondía, su hermana continuó:

—¿Sabes? No creo que Hans engañara a su alma gemela en el baile, si hasta podía ser una persona de pocos recursos. Hoy lo veo con más temple, tampoco lo estoy justificando, y sé que él estaba solo, puedo creer que buscaba a alguien esa noche. ¿Qué sentido tiene mentir cuando la otra persona asistió para encontrarte? ¿Y fingir una actitud imposible de él que se desmintiera al conocer su identidad? Bien, puede que lo hiciera para que al saber que era ese príncipe ruin tuviera puntos a su favor, pero es improbable porque al revelarse su persona su alma gemela habría sabido que era un truco y se alejaría. —Anna se llevó una mano a la frente. —Uf, Olaf y Kristoff me hacen pensar mucho.

Aquello se asemejaba a lo que había pensado; sin embargo, creyó que tenía sentimientos mezclados y lo descartó. Era agradable escucharlo de otra persona, aunque ambas no podían ser muy objetivas respecto a Hans.

Y también estaba la carta.

—Tienes razón. Le envié una misiva con ayuda de Rapunzel y él me respondió. No obstante, ahora estoy confundida. Pienso que mi alma gemela en el baile es quien me habla y soy menos cerrada a confiar en el contenido; o, sabiendo que es Hans, creo que trata de manipularme o ya averiguó quien soy y con más razón lo hace y utiliza un arma que comprendo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Magia.

Brevemente le explicó de las palabras que leyó, porque no se sentía correcto dejar que Anna las viera, y ni deseaba buscar una explicación a su renuencia.

—Vaya, puedo entender por qué sospechas.

—He reflexionado y guarda un poco de sentido a cómo ayudó a la gente de Arendelle, cómo me dijo que no fuese un monstruo y me salvó cuando pudo dejar que los secuaces de Weselton me mataran, cómo me hizo caso cuando semiconsciente le indiqué el calabozo con los grilletes especiales, o… su intento de matarme. En ese instante yo deseé que acabara conmigo por lo que creí hacerte y porque así acabaría con el invierno.

—Yo deseé compañía y mi príncipe cuando lo conocí… Y… —Anna se sonrojó—…podemos decir que… deseé que Hans me desilusionara para que no fuese mi amor verdadero… y Kristoff sí.

Se había imaginado algo por el estilo.

—Además, en el baile de lady Grainne mis poderes tampoco funcionaron.

—¿Qué?

Por precaución, en caso de que él tuviera intenciones nada caballerosas y para descubrir si el hechizo afectaba sus poderes, ella se había quitado los guantes en la biblioteca. Su magia no apareció cuando la llamó mientras él iba a la puerta por la bandeja que les llevó Lord Donovan.

Creyó haberlos perdido durante un poco tiempo, pero solo con llegar a su hotel pudo emplearlos. El encanto del lugar tuvo efecto en ella.

(Y entonces no pudo evitar decirse que habría sido increíble experimentar algo parecido en los trece años encerrada.)

—Traté ahí y nada. Ahora. —Abrió su palma y un pequeño copo de nieve apareció rodeado del brillo celeste característico de su magia.

—No quiero creerlo, tal vez… _tal vez_… tal vez sea verdad, y si lo es, pobre de él. De ser una treta suya, me admiro de lo listo es, o me apena la persona que conozca que tenga ese poder y le sirviera de inspiración.

Asintió.

—Si es verdad, cambia el pasado —expresó Elsa en voz alta. Y si era así, podría resultar más sencillo dejar ir sus sentimientos rencorosos y aceptar que el Caballero Negro y Hans eran la misma persona.

Tal suposición le daba un ápice de esperanza; sería cruel que se tratara un engaño. Una parte suya estaba inclinada a creer que era el protagonista de esa triste circunstancia, la cual ella comprendía y le conmovía.

Es más, Elsa quería confortar a quien viviera algo similar a ella. Al leer había querido abrazarle y decirle que no estaba solo, que entendía sus sentimientos y habría una salida, sin distinguir del príncipe y el hombre del baile.

—Ahora quisiera no haber quemado sus cartas para saber qué decían.

—Yo las congelé e hice pedazos.

Liberaron suspiros gemelos.

—¿Entonces tratas de decidir qué sigue? —inquirió Anna con una mano en su barbilla.

Movió la cabeza afirmando lentamente. —¿Si le doy una oportunidad en el futuro…?

Su hermana plasmó una sonrisa meliflua.

—Elsa, no te preocupes por mí. Solo si en realidad es perverso y tú te ciegas a verlo, me entrometeré. Haz lo que te parezca mejor, hoy, mañana o dentro de diez años. No me voy a oponer. Si está bien para ti y te hace feliz, entonces estaré contenta por ti. A menos que te vuelvas cruel, mi amor hacia ti no disminuirá.

**…&…**

Pese a la tentación que le orilló a preparar su baúl, Hans no acudió al siguiente baile de las almas gemelas. Existía una posibilidad de que Dama Azul asistiera, pero era menos probable que lo hiciera, y prefería permanecer en las Islas del Sur por si recibía una respuesta a su carta.

Quedaban muchas ocasiones si nunca volvía a saber de ella; iría para sentirse normal hasta que no descubriera una manera de controlar el espejo.

Entretanto, aprovechaba la falta de distracciones para pensar en estrategias, aunque no estaba obteniendo muchos frutos. Su única opción era vendarse los ojos, si bien, al ser un niño, esto no había funcionado; ¿haría alguna diferencia ahora?

Hans resopló. Con su falta de alternativas y avances, el impulso que sintió sobre controlar el espejo disminuía. Y si a ello se aunaba el no obtener noticias de su alma gemela, menos motivación sentía. ¿Por qué gastar su energía en vano? ¿Para qué intentar cambiar su vida como la conocía, con el riesgo de descubrir que, aun controlando el espejo, estaba solo?

Ya su poder había hecho mucho daño, sentando las bases para que fuese querido o desdeñado, ¿qué habría de ser diferente al obtener el control? Dejaría de ser útil o no tendría la confianza de nadie.

Además, tenía miedo de descubrir que no era nada si el espejo no le dominaba. Había vivido veintiocho años siendo lo que otros deseaban de él, respirando aliviado en la soledad como para preocuparse en sus propios anhelos, así que no había algo muy propio o relevante hasta entonces. Quizá su inclinación por los animales y la lectura era todo lo que había de _Hans_.

Sin embargo, la libertad era irresistible. Expulsar el miedo y hacer lo que quería, como vio en la reina Elsa, tenía que ser una emoción inmensurable. Tal vez conseguiría irle bien como a ella desde que dejó de callar su secreto.

Podría, incluso, enmendar el mal que le había hecho a ella y a su hermana; pedirles perdón a la cara. Como a otros a quienes afectó.

Voz de ello podría alcanzar a su alma gemela, invitándola a acercarse a él en el futuro.

Y él se sentiría mejor por disculparse.

—Pero no tienes soluciones —se recordó amargamente antes de seguir ilusionándose con espejismos.

¿De qué servía esperar el arcoíris después de la lluvia si las nubes grises no dejaban de aparecer, mientras el cielo se tornaba en esa oscuridad nocturna que no permitía color?

Quizá fue un tonto al presumirle a su alma gemela de valentía y actitud positiva que no poseía. Las posibilidades estaban en su contra.

Después de frotarse la cara con frustración, cogió el papel donde anotaba sus alternativas y lo arrugó, copiando el estado en el que estaban su camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

A los pocos segundos se arrepintió, alisó el papel y lo guardó entre dos libros del estante para regresar a él otro momento. A continuación, abrió un cajón con llave de su escritorio y del compartimiento secreto de éste extrajo la carta de su Dama Azul, inspirado a leerla de nuevo, aunque se sabía cada línea y pulcro trazo de ella. Le traía calma la única conexión que perduraba de su alma gemela.

Sin apenas tocarla la depositó sobre la madera y admiró las curvas, óvalos e inclinaciones en las letras, preguntándose cuántas veces habría practicado para conseguir una escritura tan prolija. ¿Era ella aplicada y determinada, o una artista nata?

¿Escribir era parte de su día a día? ¿Perfeccionaría su técnica aun con el frío, al que se dijo habituada? ¿Podría con las manos temblorosas? ¿O lo haría bien con guantes, a diferencia suya?

¿De dónde era ella?

Se le ocurrían muchas preguntas… y podría tener respuestas si se aventuraba a seguirle la pista.

Pero se había prometido respetar su petición.

Así pues, el misterio y las adivinanzas podían ser un buen entretenimiento.

¿Pertenecía a Tealand, por el idioma de su carta y la mención a la falta de calor? Si no tenía muchos medios económicos, Emereld estaba muy cerca para viajar.

¿O habría ido como una empleada acompañando a la familia de su pupilo o pupila, ante la posibilidad de que fuese una institutriz?

Eso tenía sentido también si ella era de Corona, sitio del que provenía su carta.

No obstante, podía ser de otra parte y contar con recursos para disimular su lugar de residencia y dirigir su atención a Corona.

¿Entonces cuál sería la importancia de este reino? ¿De _El Patito modosito_?

Él solo había estado allí un par de veces; la primera de pequeño cuando su hermano Lars se casó con una pariente de los actuales reyes, y la otra en la celebración por el regreso de la princesa secuestrada, a quien solo fue presentado breves segundos; por lo que no sabía mucho del lugar, aunque se había vuelto relevante desde la reaparición de la joven ocho años atrás.

Pensativo, Hans miró a la ventana, donde el cielo grisáceo auguraba una lluvia.

—¿Alguna vez sabré quién eres?

Su voz hizo eco entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, como esperaba que llegara a oídos de ella.

Tal vez se limitaría a vivir con la ilusión de lo que pudo ser.

* * *

**NA: Como prometí, aquí estoy.**

No quise poner a Elsa leyendo la carta, sino dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que arreglara un poco sus ideas. Pero nuestra dulce pequeña no pudo ser indiferente con lo que leyó. Al menos no se preocupará por Anna.

Y pues, deben sospecharlo, pero los momentos mágicos de ambos están en esos estremecimientos de Elsa, que tiene cuando a él habla a solas en voz alta, deseando que ella lo escuche. Se va a volver loca ja,ja.

¡Hasta la próxima! Protéjanse.

**_Besos, Karo._**

* * *

_Raz:_ Upsidupsi, fue la reacción de Elsa dos semanas después, pero reaccionó. Ay, sí, yo también tengo la costumbre de hacer partes más largas, pero como cuento lo esencial en las viñetas, quedan cortos. Si me picara tendría pura verborrea para lo mismo y luego no escribo de mis otros fics ja,ja. - Gracias por leerme. Cuídate igual.

_Guest: _Hans was dying to talk with someone about his life and such sincerity was well received. Elsa now has more knowledge about him, and doubts that draws them closer. It's nice to read you like the letter. / Thanks for your review.


End file.
